The Legend of Zelda: Danny's Awakening
by linkfreak131
Summary: A DP and TLoZ fic.It's Sam's uncle's 30th Birthday and he's having it on a cruz ship. Danny and Tucker are also invited, but Danny gets thrown over board and soon lands up on Kohlint Island! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, everybody! I'm back again! Anyways, the reson why I wanted to write this was because my friend wanted me to do this for her. She loves Danny Phantom, and I love The Legend of Zelda. So I somehow came up with this.

Well, anyways, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I'll make this short and smiple: I do _not_ own The Legend of Zelda and Danny Phantom. Happy now?

**Chapter 1**

"Danny! Wake up already!"

Jazz was banging on Danny's dorr with a phone in her hand. She had been trying to wake him up for the past fifteen minutes, but for some reson he just didn't seem to want to get up this morning! She would of gone inside 14 minutes ago, but the door was locked.

She was so fustrated that she had turne red in the face. And, if you looked close enough, you'd swear you saw smoke comming out of her ears.

"Danny, if you don't get up, I'm going to hang up on Sam!" She heard a loud thump from Danny's room, and then the door quickly opened, revealing Danny in his pajama's and his long hair matted up.

"Gimmie that phone." He grabbed the phone away from her and slamed the door in her face, leaving a very startled Jazz.

"Hello?" Danny said sleepishly into the phone's speaker.

"'Bout time you got up," said the voice on the other end of the speaker. He reconised the voice as Sam's, just as Jazz had said.

"Anyway, I called to ask if you were doing anything next weekend."

"Hmmm, let me think...," he said a little sarcasticaly. He walked over to his calandar on the wall and looked at the blank month of April. Nothing was labeled on any of the dates, except for one that was circeled in bright red.

"Nope, nothing important going on next weekend. But it seems like there should be something important going on. Oh yeah, it's because it's my Birthday next weekend! Did you just happen to forget about that, Sam?"

"If you would just shut up and _listen_ to me, you would know _why_ I asked you that. I didn't forget about your Birthday. In fact, that's what I called to talk to you about. My uncel is having a Birthday party for his 30th Birthday, on the day of his Birthday; the same as yours. He's having it on a private cruze for just him, his friends, and his whole family. He just caalled me this morning to tell me that, if I wanted, I could bring as many friends as I liked. So I want to know if you can--"

"Hold on a second!"

Danny and Sam stopped talking. I long pause followed, then Jazz finaly said "Sorry for eavesdropping on your guy's conversation, but I really, really, really want to go with you, Sam! I've always wanted to go on a cruz..."

Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz must of picked up the other phone in her room, so she had been listening to their entire conversation the whole time!

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't com--" Sam staarted saying, but then Danny cut her off.

"No way, Jazz! You are not comming! Don't you have a hair appointment or a date that day?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Danny," said Jazz. "But, seriously, you have to let me go. Think about it, Danny. If you just go by yourself, Mom an' Dad are _never_ going to let you go. But if_ I_ go with you, and _I_ promiss Mom an' Dad that I'll watch you, _then_ they'll let us go! So then it's a pluss for both of us!"

Danny had to admit that it _was_ a good idea. I mean, how else was he supposed to get his parents permission to let him go?

"Well, it _does_ sound like a good idea...," he said. He may have thought it was a good idea, but he didn't like the idea of Jazz babysitting him all day.

"Ok, well, it seems like you guys can handel it from there," said Sam. "But, I gotta go. I still have to call Tucker and talk to him about it."

"Ok. Bye, Sam."

"Bye." _click_

Danny pressed the off button on the phone, and sat it up-right on his desk. He looked at the clock beside his bed and stared at it for a few moments. he was still half asleep, and his eyes still hadn't agusted to the brightness of his room.

After those short few seconds of staring at the clock, he went right back to bed; covers tucked under his chin and all.

It was already 9:20, but yet, he still seemed tired. His eyes felt like they had been moving non-stop for several hours!

_'What did I do last night that made me feal so tired?' _Danny asked himself in his mind as he made an imaginary list of all the timgs he had done yesterday.

He had gotten up at around 8:50...

...ate breakfast...

... watched t.v. ...

... ate lunch...

... watched some more t.v. ...

... ate dinner...

... watched even _more_ t.v. ...

... played his Gameboy untill 1:00 in the morning...

... the he went to sleep.

"Duh!" He slaped his forehead in realisation that it was his _Gameboy_ that had kept him up all night, which was why he was so tired! he felt so stupid for not realising it brfore in the first place.

A few days ago, since it _was_ Spring vacation, Danny's mom had _everyone_ clean up the whole house as part of her "Yearly Spring Cleaning Spree". Danny had been cleaning underneath his bed, and found a very dusty box in the _way_ back corrner of his bed.

He blew some of the dust off and opened it up. And, to his surprise, he had found his old Gameboy! Of course, Danny didn't have any games old enough to play on it. but it made him remember about the new Gameboy that he had gotten for Christmas.

Ever since then, he had been playing it for several hours, non-stop, before he went to bed every day.

He must of overdone it a little bit last night.

He rubbed his eyes, and finally decided to go back to sleep for awhile longer. He wasn't tired enought to actually _go_ to sleep, he just wanted to lay there for a little bit.

But, after a few minutes, his body took over and made him go to sleep.

-I-

It was the very next week, Danny's Birthday. He eventualy coned his parents into letting him go, just as long as Jazz promissed not to let him out of her sight.

Everything was perfect.

_'Nothing can go wrong on this day,' _he thought.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Tuker had called the night before and said that he wasn't able to come. He had to go to some wedding aniversery for his aunt. And it's not like he could just skip it, either; it was their 50th aniversery.

_'Why does everything have to happen on my Birthday?'_ he thought.

He looked out the car window. He didn't see anything in particular. All he could see were the other cars on the freeway. He couldn't even see the ocean yet.

Danny sighed. At this rate, they were never going to make it in time before the ship left.

He decided to close his eyes for a few minutes. Jazz, his mom and him had gotten up at four o'clock in the morning, just so that they would make it in time before the ship left at eight o'clock. He felt like he had just been beaten badly in a pillow fight that had gone on all night.

"Aha! We're here!" Jazz said happily. Once the car had stopped, she quickly flung the door open and ran to the trunck of the car to her suitcase out.

"Huh?" Danny opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he saw the ocean! He must of fallen asleep while he had closed his eyes.

"Come _on_, Danny! Hurry up and get out of the car!" Jazz said as she knocked on the car's window to get his attention.

"I'm comming, I'm comming." He got out of the car and got his suitcase out of the trunk. But, by the time he had closed it, Jazz and his mom were already half way to the dock!

"Hey, wait up for me!" He ran as fast as he could, while carrying his heavy suitcase, of course, towards Jazz and his mom.

When he finally reached them, they were at the dock. And, right next to the dock, was the cruze ship. it looked more like a yacht than a cruz ship, yet it looked too big to even come close to a yacht!

The ship looked like it had just been repaited since Danny didn't see any sign of dirt on it at all. In big, bold, violet and pink fancy cursive read _"Princess Zelda"_ on the side of the ship. Danny could only guess and say that that was the ship's name. He thought it was a pretty strange name, for a ship anyways.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker came running out of the ship and off of the wooden plank that connected both the dock and the ship.

"What the heck are you doing her, Tucker!" Danny said. "I thought you had to go somewhere today?"

Tucker put on a sneaky smile on his face. "Duh. I lied. I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"O-oh. I see," Danny said.

"Well, come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go inside, already!" Tucker grabbed his arm that wasn't holding his suitcase and dragged him over to the plank and onto the ship, with Jazz following right behind them.

"Bye, Mom! See you in a few days!" Jazz called out.

"You two have a good time!" Jazz and Danny's mom shouted loud enough for them to hear her. "And make sure Danny doesn't fall overboard!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't"

And with that, they were out of sight.

-I-

"This is your room," Sam pointed to a door that was labeled 357 in gold writing, "and this is Jazz's room." She pointed to a door labeled 358 in gold writing, the room right acroos from Danny's. She handed both him and Jazz their room key that was in the shape of a credit card. "If you lose these, you can't go into your room. So don't lose them!"

Danny pocketed the card. "Where are your's and Tucker's room's at?" he asked.

"Right next door to yours," said Tucker. "Mine's 355, and Sam's is 359."

"If you don't mind," said Jazz, "I'm going in my room now. There _is_ a pool on this ship, right?"

"Yeah, of course there is," said Sam.

"Good." She opened her room up, went inside and closed her door. Then it suddenly opened up again. "If at anytime you're looking for me, I'll be over there." She closed the door again, this time with a big slam.

"I guess I'd better put my stuff away, too." Danny took his card out and put it through the small slit next to the door knob to open the door. But before he could grab the door knob, someone else from inside his room grabbed it first! The door suddenly opened, and then a man with dirty blonde hair, waring what looked like a hawian outfit, said "Surprise!"

Danny just stood there with a very surprised look on his face.

"Danny, this is my uncle Link," Sam explained. "Uncle Link, this is Danny."

"Pleased to meet you, Danny." Sam's uncle extended out his left hand.

"Oh, yeah. Pleased to meet you, Sir." Danny extended out his right hand, but quickley took it back and extended his left hand out instead and shook his hand.

This time Danny was able to get a good look at Sam's uncle. He did, indeed, have dirty blonde hair; long enough to put back into a very small ponytail. it covered up his ears, but Danny could see a little bit of his ears stick out. Strangly, they seemed to be... _long_. That was the only word that he could come up with to describe them. He had dark blue eyes, but not too dark. They were like a sea blue.

Sam's uncle didn't even look like he was thirty. He looked like he was about 18!

"Please, call me uncle Link! Sir sound too formal for me." He let go of Danny's hand and made room for everyone to come inside. He closed the door behind them.

The room was a pale blue with the same exact color for the rug that covered the entire floor. It had a white desk, white dresser, a t.v. on the wall, and a bed with dark blue covers on it. Danny set his suitcase on the bed.

"Sorry if I scared ya there. I just couldn't resist it!" Sam's uncle explained. "Besides, everyone needs a good scare, now and then."

"What were you doing in here, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I was here when Danny arrived so I could give him his Birthday present! I didn't want to be out in the pool when he came.." He pulled out one of the drawers in the dresser and revealed a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. he handed it to danny. "This may come into good use someday," he said.

Danny opened the pakage. He looed inside and saw something brown. He pulled it out, looked it over carfully, and realised that it was a brown pouch made of lether. It had a blue gem on the front, and it looked like white smoke was moving inside of it.

"Wow! This is really cool!" He exclaimed. "... What is it?"

Sam's uncle laughed. "It's a pouch. You can put anything you want in it, literally. Watch, I'll show you."

He took off the one of the pillows from the bed, and started to shove it into the pouch! Everyone got a really confused look on there face.

_'What the heck is he doing!'_ Danny thought. _'That thing will never fit in there!'_

But, to everyone's surprise, the pillow fit perfectly into the small pouch! And it looked as if nothing was in it at all!

"Woah! How did you do that!" asked Tuker.

"I told you, you can fit _anything_ you want in here. As long as it's not alive. If it's alive, it won't be able to fit inside of the pouch." He then pulled the pillow out, placed it back onto the bed and handed it back to Danny. "I've had that thing for a long time. Take good care of it, ok?"

"Don't worry, I will!" Danny said.

"I might as well give you my present now, too," said Tucker. He haned Danny a red pakage. "This is from me _and_ Sam."

Danny quickley opened it and pulled out a small gray cartrage. He fliped it over and saw a black sticker that read _"The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening"_.

"Hey, this is that super old Zelda game!" Danny exclaimed. "I thought they didn't sell them anymore?"

"They don't," said Tucker. "Sam found it at a really old game store for only ten bucks! And that game is really worth about twenty!"

"Awsome! Thanks you guys! I'm going to play it right now!" He opened a small pocket on his suitcase and pulled out a red Gameboy. He put the cartrage in and he turned it on.

"What are you going to call yourself?" asked Tucker when it was time to pick a file to play on.

"Well, I think I'll just call myself Danny. That way on another file I can call myself "Link"."

"Why on Earth would you want to becalled my uncle's name?" asked Sam.

"You see, Sammy," said Sam's uncle, "the charater in this game is _named_ Link, my name. But, you can name him whatever it is you want. Most people stick with "Link", but others name him their real name.

"Oh. I see," she said.

"Well, I better go now. Everyone's waiting for me down at the pool. See ya later!" Everyone said goodbye as he walked out of the room.

"What kind of a name is _Sammy_?" asked Danny. "I thought you only let people call you "Sam"?"

Sam gave him a mean look. "_Drop it_, ok?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.

Danny punched in his name: D-a-n-n-y. But then, after he had pushed the enter button, The screen when black.

"Huh? What the heck happened?" he asked.

He turned it off and back on again, but it didn't seem to want to work.

"Let me try a different game," he said. Out of the same pocket that he got his Gameboy from, he pulled out a smaller, dark gray cartrage. He pulled the Zelda game out, and inserted the other one.

It worked fine.

"That's so strange," said Sam. "Why didn't it work?"

"Once we get off this ship and back home I'm going to take that game back and get a refuned in full!" said Tucker.

Danny put the Gameboy on the bed. "It's not that big of a deal, Tucker," said Danny. "Let's just go and have some fun on the ship now!" Danny grabbed the pouch that Sam's uncle had given him, put his cell phone in it, and headed out the door.

Sam and Tucker agreed and decided to head to the pool, since that's where it seemed everyone else was going.

"By the way, Sam," said Danny, "Where is the ship heading for, anyway?"

"No where really. My uncle said we were just going a few miles aways from shore, stay there for a day, and then head back."

"Ok, I was just wondering." Danny shut his door, made sure it was locked, and made his way down the hallway where a sign read "pool" with a arrow pointing to the right.

-I-

It was night now. Everyone had just eaten dinner. Strangly enough, once evryone had finnished eating, a storm began. At first it was just a light rain, but it soon became a storm! Everyone was franticaly running around, panicking. But Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny were all just worried about getting to their rooms without getting all wet!

They were at the side of the ship, holding onto the railing tightly so that the force of the waves hitting the ship wouldn't throw them over board!

"We're almost there!" shouted Sam, hopeing to make her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Just a little further and we'll be there!"

It was very hard for Danny, let alone anyone else who came over by them, to see strait; so much rain was getting into their eyes.

"Couldn't we have just gone through the _inside _of the ship instead of the _outside_ of it!" Jazz asked.

"This is the only way to our rooms! We have no choice!" She shouted back to Jazz.

They finaly made it to the door leading to the hallway to their rooms. They all let go of the railing so that they could go through the door. But then, it seemed as if from no where, a huge wave came and plunged right on top of them!

After the wave had gone away, everyone quickly went inside through the door. Sam closed and locked it behind her.

"Everyone ok?" she asked.

"My head hurts," said Tuker. "I feal like I'm about to pass out!"

"Me too," said Jazz. "That force from the wave really hurt my head."

"Well, at least everyone's ok... Hey... where's Danny?"

Everyone looked around, but he didn't seem to be anywhere!

"Oh no, Danny's outside!" She quickley opened the door as fast as she could. But... Danny was no where in sight.

"Oh my God!" said Jazz. "He must have fallen unconsios from the wave and fell into the ocean!"

Another wave was just about to hit right where they were, but Sam quickley closed the door before it could.

"That's it then," Sam said. "Danny's... _gone_."

**A/N:** I wrote the last section in a really big hurry, so I'm sorry if I left a really big cliffhanger. I wanted to write more, but then you guys would read it, now would you? I'll post the next chapter a soon as I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this might be a short chapter to you, but I only have about two hours to type this up. I'll make sure the next one's really good, though. I promiss. I'm also sorry if this has a lot of spelling mistakes in it. Like I said before, I only have about two hours to type this.

Anyway, I changed my profile. If you go over there, you will see updates on all of the stories that I have, and _will_ have.

Alright, I'll let you all read chapter two now. Happy reading!

-L.K.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own the Legend of Zelda, Danny Phantom, and the Gameboy (I forgot to mention that in the last chapter).

**Chapter two: Black Vishion**

Darkness... That's all you could see. If you were to put your hand in front of your face, you wouldn't even know it was there.

Danny soon came to his senses. he could tell that he was lieing on the ground, so his first reaction was to sit up. He then opened his eyes, but it seemed as if they were still clossed. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, and then confirmed that he hadn't gone blind when he saw the faint outline of his fingers.

He decied to stand up and walk around to see if he could find a lightswich, a lamp, anything that could give off some form of light. He put his hands in front of him so that he wouldn't run into anything, and he took careful steps so that he wouldn't trip and fall.

Then he heard something. he couldn't tell what it was at first, but he soon realised that it was the sound of footsteps comming from behind him. They sounded like high heild shoes... And they were getting _louder_. It didn't sound like the person that was in the shoes was going very fast. It was as if he, or she, were walking casually.

Danny twirled around, and to his surprise, he was greated by light. he had to squint his eyes a littel, but he soon found out that the light soures was comming from a small lamp, which was being carried by a tall woman.

She looked like she was a noble madien, or a goddes of somesort. She had beautiful blonde hair that went all the way down to the ends of her elbows. On top of her head was the most beautiful crown he had ever seen. It was pure gold with a pinkish violet gewl in the the middel.

Her dress looked like it was made of pure silk. it was light pink, violet and white everywhere, except for the small royal blue cloth that went down the middle of her dress twords the end. In the middle of the blue cloth were three golden triangels. Two were on the bottom, and one was ontop of them, forming another upside down triangle in the middle of them.

She looked much older than Danny; maybe in her early twenties. She had a kind yet serious face, but she didn't look like she ment any harm to him.

"Who are you?" she asked in a gentel voice. "And what are you doing here?"

"Um... My name is Danny and... I really have no idea _where_ I am!"

The womwn gave a sigh. "You are in the Land of Lost Spirts," she said as if she had said it a hundred times before. "And I am the Sage of Time; Princcess Zelda."

_'Princess Zelda?'_ he thought. _'That sounds really familiar...'_

"Not even _I_ know how you got here," she said. "It is a rare ocasion for _anyone_ to come here. The only way you could have come here would be for someone with a pure heart, and very powerful, to _wish_ you to come here for help...," she said as she trailed off, deep in thought.

"Ah ha! Now I know why you are here!" she said with a smile on her face. "I know who has sent you here, and he is in grave danger."

Now Danny was even _more_ confused. First, he was on the ship with his friends. Now, all of a sudden, he has to go _save_ someone from _'grave danger'_? This sounded more like a _dream _than reality to him...

"Oh, _I_ get it, now!" said Danny. "Now I know why your name sounds so familar! I saw it on the ship that I was on, and I must of created an image of what I thought you must look like in my head while I was sleeping. So this must be a _dream_! It all makes sense now!"

Princess Zelda walked over to him very casually, and gave him a good hard slap in the face with her free hand. "_Now _do you think this all just a dream?" she said. Danny rubbed the spot where she had hit him at. It hurt... a lot...

"I-I guess not...," he said, even though he still had douts of it being real at all. He just wanted to advoid another hard slap in the face.

"Dosen't matter if you belive it or not, you must still always walk the path that fate gives you. Someone is in grave danger, and if you do not chose to help them then you, your friends, your family, and the whole earth will be gone forver."

_'Wow. She sounds really srious,' _he thought. _'I guess I might as well just do whatever she says and get it done with.'_

"But first, before I tell you anything else, do you accept the chalange that fate has given you?" she said with a very stern face.

Danny, sounding very brave, said "Yes, I accept whatever chalenge it is."

"Good."

She took Danny's right hand and clossed it into a tight fist. "Whenever I send someone off on a jorney, I always give them one gift to help them. You will find out what it is once you need it."

Small rays of light poked out from inside Danny's hand through the small holes from inbetween his fingers. It was a very powerful light, but not too powerful that it could blind you.

"I have also sent someone there to help gide you. Listen to him, or you will not know the way."

She then opened Danny's hand, letting the small ball of light flow out from his hand and light up the entire room, or land, that they were in. Danny had to quickly squint his eyes to prevent from going blind. But he noticed that Princess Zelda did not squint at all. It was as if the light was not there at all to her. The the light grew even brighter, so he had no choice but to close his eyes all the way, very tightly.

He felt the light consume his entire body. Then he felt nothing...

He could feel waves gently splashing his legs, and the heat of the hot sun's ray beaming down on him... He heard footsteps running twords him, but they weren't Pricess Zelda's high heild shoes... They sounded more like sandals pressing against a sandy beach...

-I-

**A/N: **Yes, yes, yes, I _know_ that this was a short chapter, but it took me a long time to do. Please to blame me for my bad spelling. It's really not all my falt! it's my computers falt for not having Microsoft Word! But I did go on to look up some words, so I did try... Oh yeah, in case anyone was wondering, my stupid computer dosn't seem to want to keep the indents that I made for every new pharagrah, in case you were wondering...

Sorry again for the cliffhanger, but actually, I was going to skip this chapter completly. I sort of made it up at the last second... But I think it fits very nicely with the storyline.

Oh yes, I know that havn't really sent any replies to my reviews latly. I only got time to do about two. Tell ya what, if you have a question, then I will answer you. How's that?

Well, see you all later in chapter three!

-L.K.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me! Guess what? I finally have spell check now! I'm so happy! And, because it is the 3d chapter, and three is my lucky number, everyone who reviews get three cookies! You can't just read it, though. You have to REVIEW. Otherwise, you don't get your cookies.

I think out of all of the chapters so far, this one is my favorite because Marin's in it! She's such a cool character- one of my favorites! (Besides Link, of course.) And, in case none of you have ever played link's Awakening, yes, Marin is a _real_ character! I did _not_ make her up!

This chapter starts out a bit slow... But it gets better after awhile.

Happy reading! -

L.K.

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda was created by Shigeru Miyamoto-san. He is also the creator of Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, Star Fox, and many others. I admire his work very much, and I would never even _dream_ of stealing his work. In other words, I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman. He's a really cool guy since he created Danny Phantom. In other words, I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Chapter #3: Kohint Island**

Marin picked up the try with the two steaming hot cup of teas, and walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She always had a cup of tea- didn't matter what flavor it was- everyday. She liked to have one every morning, and it acted as if it were her cup of coffee; filling her with energy for the day.

But she wasn't about to drink the two cups that she had on her tray- one was for the gust that hadn't woken up yet. In fact, he hadn't been awake for the past two days! She was becoming worried about him being unconise for so long, but she figured that he would wake up today. After all, he had been unconise for _two_ days.

She enturned her room and sat the tray on the table next to her bed. Her room wasn't small, yet it wasn't big. It was just right for her bed side table, dresser, and her mirror on the wall. Everything was made of wood. Infact, the whole house was made of wood; similar to linkin'logs. But it didn't matter to her about that. Only the stores and shops in her village were made of brick; the rest were made from wood.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed. "I forgot the honey! How could I forget about the honey?"

She quickly ran out of the room and enturned the kitchen. She grabbed the honey from the cubbured, and ran as quickly as she came into her room.

_'I don't know if he likes honey or not,' _she said to herself, _'but if there's no honey in this tea, it's going to taste terrible!'_

She took the spoon that was already in the jar and began putting spoonfuls of honey into each cup. While she did it, she hummed a song. It wasn't a song that you would hear everyday. It was more like a song that you would hear from a music box. That song met a lot to her. She called it "The Balled of The Wind Fish".

She looked over at the boy that was lieing in her bed- asleep, of course. He looked about her age, maybe a little bit younger- she wasn't sure. He certainly looked mature, whatever his age.

But there was something about him that bugged her: when she first found him unconscious on the beach, he was extreamly cold. But, of course, that could easily be explained bu the ocean. But no matter how hot her father made the house, and no matter how many blankets she put on top of him, he was always cold.

She reached over , pulled away a few strands of black hair, and lightly toughched his forehead with the back of her hand. He wasn't as cold as when she first found him, but he wasn't any warmer than he was last night.

"That's odd...," she said as she took her hand off his forehead. "He should be at least a little bit warmer. But I guess I really shouldn't worry about it all too much. I mean, it's not like he's going to _die_ or anything because of it..."

she was cut off when the boy suddenly began to turn to his right, then to his left, and then to his right again. It seemed as if he was having some sort of bad dream. It must have been a pretty bad one because he was trying to shut his eyes as tight as he possibly could. A small patch of sweat started forming on his forehead. Marin started panicking; she didn't know what to do! Should she call her father for help? Or should she just try to wake him up herself?

Marin decided to go with plan 'B'.

"Hey,... um... Boy! Wake up!"

He didn't wake up.

Now Marin _really_ didn't know what to do. But then she remembered seeing something carved on the back of a shield found not too far away from where she found the boy. Maybe... that was his name?

"Daniel, Wake up!"

Then he stopped tossing. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked over at Marin. His vision was still a little blurry from having been closed for so long, but he could make out the image of a girl with long hair that went all the way down to the ends of her elbows... Much like what he rembers of Princess Zelda... But the voice sounded so much like Sam's... Only, kinder...

"What a relief!" Marin gave a sigh of relief. 'I thought you'd never wake up! You were tossing and trurning so much that I..."

Then the boy started to speak. "Huh? Princess... Zelda? Is that you?"

"What? Me? A princess? I wish! You must still be fealing a little woozy. My name's Marin! Your name's Daniel, right?

"Uh, yeah. That's me alright." He sat up. "But how did you know my name?"

"Oh, that was easy!" She pulled out an old metal shield from underneath the bed. It was royal blue with a picture of those same three golden triangles that was on Princess Zelda's dress. It had a very beautiful red gewl right in the center of it that looked like glitter was inside of it when the sun hit it with it's rays. She turned the shield over to show two leather straps that were there for when you were holding it to protect yourself. But right down in the very low right hand side of the shield, was what looked like letters carved into it. It was very small, but it read "Daniel Fenton" in very fancy hand writing.

"I guessed that this was your name because I found it right by you when you washed up on shore," said Marin. "This _is_ yours, right?"

Danny didn't know what to say. He'd never seen that shield in his whole life! But it did look very similar to the shield that was mounted on the wall in the cruise ship...

"Um... yeah. This _is_ mine," he said. He knew it was really Sam's uncle's. But what was he supposed to say to her?

"I thought so!" Marin said. "But, Daniel is such a strange name. I've never heard of it before..."

"You've _never_ heard of the name Daniel before? It's a pretty common name. At least, where I come from... Where am I anyway?" asked Danny.

"You're on Koholint Island!" Marin said happily.

Danny gave her a blank stare.

"You mean, you've never _heard_ of Koholint Island before? That's weired." Marin paused and thought about it. But then she shook it off. "I guess it doesn't really matter right now. We'll talk about it later, ok? Would you like some tea? You must be hungry. I'll go get you some cake."

She handed him a cup with the steaming hot tea inside, and went into the kitchen.

It wasn't until Marin came back with the cake did Danny notice what he was waring. He wasn't waring his regular clothes anymore. Instead, it looked like a... green dress and a green hat?

"What the heck am I waring! Why am I waring a dress! Where are my clothes!"

Marin started cracking up! "That's not a _dress_! It's called a _tunic_! It's very fashionable for boys. Unlike the other clothes that you had on before." She pointed over to a pile of torn up clothes on a chair in the corner of her room. "When I found you, your clothes were all torn up. So my father changed your clothes for you."

_'A tunic?' _Danny thought._ 'This all sounds very familiar... It's like as if I've heard of someone who wares a tunic... But I don't know who it is...'_

"There was also some other things that washed up on shore, too- not just your shield. But," Marin grew quiet. "Ever since you washed up on the beach, there have been all sorts of monsters everywhere: on the beach, the forest, and just about everywhere else! All except for the Koholint village and Animal village... Well, I don't know for sure about Animal village. I haven't been there since you came here..."

"Wait a minute, Marin," said Danny. "What kind of monsters were they? Did they look like ghosts?"

"Ghosts? Oh, no. They weren't ghosts at all! There were lots of different kinds of them. I remember one of them looked like an orange blob with small legs, and it was able to shoot out small rocks from it's mouth! It almost hit me with one of them!"

"Don't worry, Marin," said Danny, "I'll go down there and fight those monsters, that way they won't hurt anybody anymore!" Danny put his empty cup down and stood up. But then he fell back down again on the floor.

"Oh, no!" Marin ran over to him and pulled him back onto the bed. "Are you sure you should be getting up? You still seem pretty weak... You need cake."

-III-

Danny and Marin had finished the whole cake; it didn't take them very long. Danny was feeling much better now. He thanked Marin for helping him and began walking out the door.

"Please, I insist that you come over for dinner," Marin said. "My father is out right now getting the ingredients for dinner. You do like mushrooms, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Good, because we're having mushroom soup."

"Well, thanks again Marin. I really do owe you one for saving my life." Danny looked around. "How do I get to the beach from here?"

"Just follow this path, and when you come to the fork in the road, just go to the left, and in no time, you'll be there!"

Danny waved goodbye thanked Marin again, and started following the path that Marin had showed him. All he had with him was the shield that Marin found.

_'This shield should be all I need. After all, Marin did say that there were other things there besides me and this shield. Maybe my pouch will be there, then I can get my cell phone and call Sam and get off of this island!'_

The path went through the whole village, which he remembered Marin saying was called Koholint village. Everything was so lively in the village. Everyone outside had a smile of their face, and no one seemed to be sad, angry, or anything! They were all just... happy.

He saw some boys playing catch with a ball. And they both had tunic's on, similar to the one that Danny had on.

_'People in this village sure do dress wried...'_

Then, out of the blue comes a running black ball that was ten times his own size, had fangs, and was running strait for him! He did _not_ like the look that the thinggave him. It looked like it wanted to eat him alive!

Danny tried to get out of the way by running back the same way that he came from. But of course, it didn't really do much.

"What the hell _is_ that thing! Is this the monster that Marin was talking about!"

Then the thing yelleped, much like a dog would if it got hurt. Then it stopped. It looked like it was still trying to reach him, but for some reason it couldn't. Danny tilted his head, and saw that the thing was tied to a wooded steak with a chain! Much like what you would do with bull dog!

"What the? What _is_ this thing?"

"Bow-wow! Don't eat that thing! You don't know where it's been!" A short fat woman came running over to him.

_'That _thing? _Who does she think she is!' _thought Danny.

"I'm terribly sorry for my Bow-wow's behavior! Please, forgive him. He really didn't mean to eat you. He just got excited, that's all."

_'Su-u-ure he did, Lady.'_

"My name's Miss MewMew. If you need anything, _anything, _come over any time you like and ask."

"Uh, sure thing, Miss MewMew," Danny said. "Did you say your... dog's name was Bow-wow?"

"Sure did! He's won so many prizes for his fine fur! I'm so proud of him!"

"Just making sure. Well, see you later, Miss MewMew." He gave a good hard look at Bow-wow, the thing that tried to eat him."

_'I don't see how that thing can walk... He's got no legs! This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger...'_

Danny soon found the fork in the road, just as Marin had said. He looked over to the right path and notice that it led into a forest.

"Well, I don't want to go over there," he said. So he took the left path, like Marin had told him. But then, after walking for a while, he started to getting bored and put his arms over his head and looked up at the sky. Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he ended up falling down a small cliff!

"Ow! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I look where I was going!" He rubbed his head a little, and then stood up. He was about to step forward, but then stopped. Right there in front of him, were two of the monsters that Marin was talking about.

-III-

**A/N:**Yay! Chapter three is done! I'm so proud of myself! I case you want to know what kind of monster Marin was talking about, it's called on Ortock. Did you know that Ortocks have been in every single Zelda game so far? It's true! I learned that from the Ortock figurine in the Wind Waker. (I love that game...)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did. I know that the spelling isn't still isn't as good as it should have been, but today is my day off from school... and well, you know. Oh yeah, and happy Friday the 13th, everyone!


End file.
